The Ordinary Life
by xXFallencatXx
Summary: You would be suprised that the ordinary lives of two speicial apprentices can be so mysterious and down right weird. Follow Oak paw and Raven paw as they bring the new dawn of the three clans closer then any cat could have guessed.
1. Chapter 1

The Ordinary Life

_This is my first fanfic so go easy okay?_

_This story is sort of hard to explain but it will explain itself as the chapters' progress_

_Basically it's about My 3 made up clan, Island clan, Fire clan, and Forest clan. The Main characters are 2 apprentices in each clan, mostly focuses on Raven paw and Oak paw in Island clan. So it's one of those stories that are just about life, nothing special._

_I sadly do not own Warrior cats they belong to Erin Hunter_

xXfallencatXx

Allegiances

Island clan – lives on a group of islands in the middle of a large lake

Leader: Wasp star – a dark gray and black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Vine stripe – a brown she cat with black stripes and green eyes

Medicine cat: Jade heart – black she cat jade green eyeswarriors -

Hail heart – gray tom with silver speckles and ice blue eyes

Dart stripe – black tom with white streaks

Fog fur – light gray tom with long fluffy fur and amber eyes

Myth gaze – golden she cat with odd blue eyes

Sun shard – golden tabby tom with jagged black markings and bright green eyes

Fox heart - ginger tom with white paws and stripes on his tail and dark yellow eyes

Crystal moon – white she cat with silver half-moon shape on her chest and crystal blue eyes

Bramble fang – dark brown tom with white splashes on his muzzle and down his back and amber eyes

Lake shade – dark silver she cat with faint black markings and dark blue eyes

Wave gaze – black tom with ocean blue eyes

Snow briar – white and ginger she cat with light blue eyes

Wolf claw – dark gray tom with amber eyes and a long scar going across his muzzle

Pebble night – black she cat with silver and gray speckles going down her back

Ghost gaze – silver tom with misty blue eyes has the appearance of being blind but isn't

Leaf heart – light brown she cat with dark brown patches and light green eyes

Adder tail – brown tabby tom with black striped tail and venomous green eyes

Red thunder – ginger tom with black zigzagging streaks in fur

Apprentices –

Lime paw – white and tan she cat with lime green eyes (fog fur)

Soot paw – gray tabby tom with blue eyes (leaf heart)

Hawk paw – brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes (Wolf claw)

Stripe paw – white tom with black stripes and green eyes (Adder tail)

Oak paw – brown she cat with black markings and green eyes (Pebble night)

Raven paw – jet black she cat with blue eyes (Red thunder)

Flame paw – ginger tom with blue eyes (Vines tripe)

Queens –

Blue rose – bluish silver she cat with amber eyes (sun shard)

Ink pool - inky black she cat with yellow eyes (Fog fur) expecting kits

Kits –

Blaze kit – golden tabby tom with amber eyes (blue rose)

Desert kit – golden she cat with green eyes (blue rose)

Emerald kit – silver she cat with emerald-green eyes (blue rose)

Elders –

Dark pelt – old gray tom with shaggy fur and amber eyes

Bird flight – brown she cat with dull golden markings and green eyes (blind)

Fire clan – lives in the desert and makes camp in tunnels as to avoid the heat

Leader: Flame star – ginger tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Tiger tail – light brown tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Patch fur – white tom with patches of black and yellow eyes

warriors -

Kink tail – tan she cat with crooked tail and amber eyes

Turtle pelt – brown tom with lighter fur along his back and dark green eyes

Night storm – dark gray tom with black stripes and cold blue eyes

Ice pool – white she cat with black paws and yellow eyes

Melted light – ginger she cat with faded black stripe down her back and blue eyes

Faded pelt – light ginger tom with dull yellow eyes

Grass claw – brown tom with dark green eyes and one black paw

Jagged scar – black tom with jagged scar running from the back of his head to the front of his hind leg

Sand flower – light brown she cat with green eyes

Owl frost – gray tom with amber eyes

Amber pool – amber colored she cat with amber eyes

Midnight smoke – black and gray she cat with dark blue eyes

Falcon heart – ginger tom with black markings and green eyes

Dust pelt – Calico she cat with green eyes

Black blaze – white tom with black streaks and blue eyes

Lark wing – dusty brown she cat with yellow yes and a scar going down her left cheek

Lightning storm – black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices –

Lava paw – black tom with ginger spots and yellow eyes (Sand flower)

Crow paw – black tom with blue eyes (Lightning storm)

Mint paw – silver she cat with minty green eyes (Kink tail)

Salt paw - white tom with faint amber eyes (Flame star)

Queens -

Silver snow – black she cat with silver speckles and green eyes (Flame star)

Lilly sun – ginger she cat with black paws (Faded pelt)

Kits -

Storm kit – gray tom with blue eyes (silver snow)

Tulip kit – ginger she cat with green eyes (silver snow)

Wild kit – faint ginger she cat with black streaks (lily sun)

Elder -

Lost tail – brown tom with no tail and yellow eyes

Forest clan - lives in a dense forest and are very picky about borders and being on time

Leader: Mouse star –small brown she cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Mink pelt – glossy dark brown she cat and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Hare foot – light brown tom with white paws

Medicine cat apprentice: Light paw – white she cat with yellow eyes

warriors -

Feral strike – Tan tabby tom with thin black stripes

Shark fang – large dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Fawn nose – light brown she cat with white muzzle and paws

Rust fang – ginger tom with gleaming yellow eyes

Hollow stripe – black she cat with one white stripe down her back

Iron pelt – gray tom with faint black streaks and blue eyes

Glow strike – white she cat with ginger streaks and glowing green eyes

Thistle heart – dark gray tom with patches of silver and amber eyes

Finch flight – yellowish she cat with green eyes

Dark oak – dark red tom with dark green eyes

Blue flame – bluish silver she cat with white markings and amber eyes

Stone mask – silver tom with dark gray mark over his blue eyes

Holly snow - white she cat with black patches and holly green eyes

Lion heart – ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mud fire – dark brown tom with ginger markings and yellow eyes

Sky pool – silver she cat with sky blue eyes

Thunder heart – black tom with white splash on chest and bright yellow eyes

apprentices -

Frozen paw – gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes (Thistle heart)

Earth paw – brown tom with light green eyes (Mud fire)

Cardinal paw – reddish ginger she cat with blue eyes (Stone mask)

Mist paw – silver she cat with blue eyes (Rust fang)

Breeze paw - black tom with blue eyes (Holly snow)

Queens-

Swan feather – white she cat with amber eyes (lion heart)

Moss breeze – gray, silver and black she cat with mossy green eyes (Shark fang) expecting kits

Rain heart - silver she cat with black speckles (thistle heart) expecting kits

Kits-

Grove kit – ginger tom with white streaks (Swan feather)

Wind kit – white she cat with amber eyes (Swan feather)

Elders-

Quail step – white and black she cat with 2 blind amber eyes

Gray stone – gray tom with heavily scared pelt and dark blue eyes

Milk foot – creamy white she cat with long soft fluffy tail and green eyes

Intro-

Raven paw pulled herself out of the cold lake water as she began to follow the path on the main island where the clan of Island clan lived. It was the biggest island out of the clump of ten islands all together and was very well guarded, because it was in the deepest part of the lake. She had only taken a few steps when she heard a crunching noise from one of the trees above her. Before she could raise her blue eyes to look up a black cat pounced from above and pinned her to the ground. The cat was no bigger than her yet its fur was a shifting ink black and its scent was that of burnt fire. The cat's eyes where a forest green that didn't glow with anger or have a murderous glint instead its eyes where friendly and sparkling.

"OAK PAW! Raven paw gasped" the black cat purred in laughter and got of Raven paw

"I sure had you fooled, you should have seen your face" Oak paw laughed

Raven paw snorted and sat down wrapping her tail around her paws "how did you do that?"

"Do what, scare the mouse bile out of you?!"

"No, Raven paw cuffed Oak paw playfully on the ear, the black stuff on your pelt?"

"Oh I found a whole bunch of it in that pit where the two legs set fires, great idea isn't it?"

"You mean on the one on burnt island or twisted tree island?"

"Twisted tree it's got a way bigger one than burnt island"

"How did it stay on your pelt when you swam over here?"

"That's the amazing part, it sticks"

"How?"

"How should I know I'm not a two leg!"

"Fine, fine"

"HA, you're just Jealous"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are I can see it in your face"

"How are you going to get it off if you can't wash it?"

"Oh um...that's...uh…an easy question, you just...-" Raven paw cut her off.

"Let's go back to camp maybe Jade heart can help you" Raven paw said smugly

_That all for now but I will upload chapter 1 soon,_

_Thanks, xXFallencatXx_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Hurry up you lazy lump" I grumbled as I pushed past the thorn thicket that surrounded the Island clan camp.

"Sorry Raven paw I'm trying but this"- she was cut off by a gigantic sneeze.

"Yeah I get it I purred, come on the camps just ahead"

I pushed through the last barrier and into the grassy clearing of Island clan's camp. Sun light covered the camp in the last golden glow of the evening.

"INTRUDR!" the loud screech broke the calm silence. Before I could react we were surrounded by 6 warriors.

"Nice going genius muttered Oak paw"

"It's not MY fault the clan thinks you're an enemy" I hissed back.

"Enough, the strong growl of Wasp star interrupted our fight, would you care to explain why you have brought an enemy into our midst, Raven paw?" he spoke in a low menacing tone that made my fur stand on end.

"You really think I would bring an ENEMY into the camp!" I hissed

"I'm not thinking anything said Wasp star you HAVE just brought an unknown cat into the camp!"

"WOAH, whoa, whoa I am NOT an unknown cat" growled Oak paw stepping forward

"Oak paw? He mewed in surprise"

Red thunder muttered something that sounded like an insult under his breath. I ignored him and glared at wasp star. He was a new leader. I understood him being a little jumpy but accusing his own clan mate of doing such a stupid thing made Raven paw angry. Vine stripe my mentor and the deputy stepped forward brushing away the frozen leader.

"I'm sure it was an honest mistake, she mewed soothingly at me although I could see the doubt in her eyes.

Wasp star muttered an apology before sheepishly padding into the leader den".come, mewed Vin stripe let's bring you to jade heart to see if we can get that stuff off you she said gesturing towards Oak paw, oh and Raven paw go find Pebble night and inform her that her apprentice might be late coming to training, I think she's on stone island" I nodded and headed out the whole time thinking what a mistake Beetle star made by making Wasp star leader.

_ LAVA PAW_

I ducked my head out of the tunnel that I was sheltering in with salt paw.

"Come on the suns setting we can hunt toads now" I mewed to him

"Okay he said and gave a flying leap out of the tunnel, come on Lava paw let's go!"

I smiled at the younger apprentice's enthusiasm. As a padded out of the den I saw the rest of fire clan leaving the tunnels that we use to escape the desert heat during the day but now that it was night and that was when we did most of our hunting.

"Hey Lava paw, wait a second" called Mint paw as she trotted over I admired her sleek fur and minty green eyes; I blushed and shook my head then turned to face her.

"Yes?" I asked questioningly

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I'm going to help salt paw practice catching toads tonight want to come?" I asked hopefully

"no , sorry I've got to go to the dunes and hunt with Kink tail"

"then why'd you ask me to wait?"

"I wanted to tell you something I-, but she was cut off by Kink tail calling her I'll tell you later" she then turned around and raced over to kink tail. I stared at her glossy fur until Salt paw bumped ageinst me with a smug smile on his face

"So" he said with a grin

"Be quiet" I muttered and broke my gaze and raced ahead of salt paw making him have to run to catch up panting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yay its chapter 3

Not that any of you care much

-RAVEN PAW-

"Pebble night!" I called as I shook droplets of cool lake water from my pelt. I could clearly see her black and speckled fur on the edge of the rock outcropping that jutted from the side of Stone Island. I called her again but I guess she didn't hear me all I could see was her back and tail flicking anxiously. I padded across the rock shore until I stopped right behind her.

"Pebble night!" I called

"ARRRGGGG" she growled and span around swiping her sharp clawed paw. I dodged to the side and gasped as my paw slipped on the wet rock and I crashed onto the stony ground and my world spiraled into dark.

-CARDINAL PAW-

I groomed my reddish ginger fur smoothed down the ruffles left by my sleepless night I sighed as the last wisps of my night mare crept through my head I shook of the feeling of cold and padded tiredly out from my den, the morning sun warmed my fur, I looked around and spotted my mentor Stone mask talking to Mink pelt. I smiled smugly when I saw Stone mask twine tails with her, it wouldn't be long now until she had kits.

"Stone mask!" I called and padded over

" oh uh hay…" he mewed embarrassed and broke apart from Mink pelt who looked a little ticked at me breaking up the special moment.

"are you going to take me hunting like you promised?" I asked looking expectantly up at him.

"oh, right I totally forgot" he licked Mink pelts cheek before nudging me to the camp entrance "sorry Mink pelt we'll go hunting together as soon as I get back" he called behind us as we walked away. I caught Mink pelt glaring daggers at me. I smiled and raced ahead.

I scented the air and almost immediately I scented a thrush on the shore of the lake I dropped into a crouch and slowly moved forward my paws light and my muscle ready to uncoil and catch the bird. Out of nowhere I heard an angry yowl come from over the lake I looked up as the bird flew away. My blue eyes scanned the closest island to the shore as I saw a black speckled cat swipe at a younger black cat sending her landed with a thump on the hard rocks. With a gasp I saw the angry cat grasp the younger cat by the scruff and toss her limp body into the lake then head off into the other direction. I screeched in terror as the younger cat sank under. I didn't even think before I was leaping into the cool wave and paddling out with strong strokes I came to the place where I last saw her and I ducked my head under the water I could see her black form lowering in the water I panicked and before I could second guess myself I had plunged beneath and grasped onto her fur with my claws and hoisted her up as best I could. I pushed her toward the shore of main land and dragged her tiredly out from the lapping water onto the sandy shore. I heaved her out for the last time, and then collapsed be sides her. I weakly tried to call out for Stone mask but my vision blurred and I settled into a dark sleep.

Oh no what will happen?

I wonder why Pebble night was so vicious?

Chapter 4 will be up soon do not worry

By for now xXFallencatXx


End file.
